Taking One Day at a Time: Poetry Collection
by o-dragon
Summary: I write these in class when I either have nothing else to do, or I've got a brain freeze. I think I'm going to start taking requests though I really need to update this more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Hey, I'm not the poetry genius in my family, that'd be my sister, but I'll take a shot at this poetry collection here. This will just be what I write when I get brain freezes, so don't expect an update every day or week or whatever. This one, Reincarnation, is through Aang's POV, and how he's thinking about his friendship with Katara and Sokka. Enjoy.**

**Written: 11-14-05**

**Time: 7th period**

**Words: about 273**

**POV: Aang, thinking about his friendship with Katara and Sokka**

**By: o-dragon

* * *

**

_Reincarnation_

Being the Avatar isn't all blue skies and flowers.

There's saving the world from the Fire Nation's wrath,

There's helping people who don't want to listen,

Then there's Katara and Sokka.

As soon as I'm reincarnated again

I'll forget I ever knew them.

I'll never be able to see them again,

Even in the Spirit World.

So what's the point of having friends then?

What's the point of even knowing them?

Here's the point:

They've helped me through thick and thin

They've kept me company and comfort when I need it the most.

I smiled to myself as I thought about this, and looked out at the sea,

So big, so blue, so never ending it sometimes seems.

Sokka can be stupid at times,

But he gives us laughter and funny times,

And he loosens the tension when the time is right.

Then Katara can get angry, and lose her temper,

But she comforts me when I need it most.

She's like an older sister to me,

And maybe even a little more than that…

"Morning Aang," Katara yawned and stretched while slowly getting up.

"Morning Katara," I replied, looking over my shoulder at her.

"Sokka! Wake up, it's morning." She nudged her brother.

He woke up saying sleepily, "Food will EAT US!"

We all laughed, even him when he realized what he'd said, and I turned back to face the ocean.

It doesn't matter where time will take us.

What's more important is right now,

And our friendship.

Taking one day at a time.

We'll worry about that other stuff when the time is right,

But for now,

We'll help each other out through this journey,

Friends 'til the end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...Review! hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or anything else that I cannot put into words here. My mind's as empty as a hollow tree.**

**This one is a little more 'blah', but remember, I wrote this after a test when I was bored. Also, it's short, and so I'll add another one soon, probably tomorrow. Thanks to all who reviewed. This one's about how the cast is wondering about how their life is going, and what paths it's taking. Enjoy.**

**Written: 11-14-05**

**Time: 7th period**

**Words: 81**

**POV: Everyone thinking about what life is really about. Narrated by the author.**

**Author: Me

* * *

**

**_What More?_**

Every day a new day.

The sun rises, the sun sets.

What more is there to life?

The Avatar can wait one more day.

Tea isn't anything but water.

Learning all four elements will help save the world, but that's someday in the future, not now.

Waterbending is soothing, but what else?

Protecting my sister is important, but she usually handles herself on her own.

Then, what is life about?

What more is there to live for?

* * *

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"**REGRETS" was written when I was wondering about what would happen if Zuko did not join the Avatar, and instead handed him over to his father. It doesn't say that in there, but it does happen. It's written like a letter, and when you see 5 dots, it means that time has changed, but when there's only 3, it hasn't. I think it was written around the same time as the others, but this one was the first I wrote, not the third. At the beginning, it starts on when Zuko was still sailing on the ocean, and at the end it's 21 years later.**

**Written: Unknown**

**Time: 6th period**

**Words: 503**

**POV: A girl from Zuko's past, present and future. He once dated her. IT IS NOT KATARA!

* * *

**

**Regrets**

Hey, Zuko.

Do you remember me?

Someone from your past,

And yet from your present.

I am here,

You see me in full view,

But you don't see _me_ anymore.

You see someone else,

Someone different.

A girl can tell you know,

A girl can know all about you,

More than even you do.

A girl can look into your soul and see your spirit resting there,

But you just look right past me,

Like I'm the spirit.

- - -

What have I done to make us like this?

Or was it even me?

Please talk to me Zuko,

Talk, before I have to leave you.

Then again, you've already left me.

Why should I stay here?

For you? For me? For whom?

- - - - -

I've joined the Avatar now,

And while you stayed with your father,

We lost.

We could've won the war with you on our side.

You never wanted to join him,

But you never had the courage to say "No",

And now the world is destroyed.

You could've changed that,

Or could I have?

If I had stayed longer with you that is.

I would've made you see the right in this messed up world,

Instead of just the wrong, like your father did.

- - - - -

Sometimes I wish on a star that you would come back to me,

Whisk me off my feet, and we'd run away together.

But I know deep down that'll never happen.

You're too much like your father,

A monster at heart, a ferocious beast lives down there.

It's what drives us.

Yours was just too powerful, and you let it destroy the world.

Maybe if I'd have stayed longer…

- - - - -

Your memory from my past lingers,

These 18 years later,  
But how could it not?

Your rule is too powerful,

It can't be overcome by shear force anymore.

You've sucked all the life from the world.

It now lives in total destruction,

All because of your grandfather, father, and you.

The guilt is on your shoulders now.

Do you feel proud of what you've done?

- - - - -

I now have two young ones,

And the worst part in being a mother

Is knowing that they have to grow up in a world like this.

That knowing that someone that I used to Love made their life a living nightmare.

I no longer regret I left you,

Because some things just can't be changed.

Fate brought us to this day,

And nothing that we said or did would've stopped it.

- - -

Look at how time passes and remember me,

When you ride through the streets,

Or when you look our your window at night.

You of all people should know

That the past and the pain lingers,

And that it stays until you're all but gone.

- - -

From a long, lost friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I'm sick, watching LOTR, and trying to pump fluids into my body. Not like any of you care, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Avatar.**

**Well, finally I update this. Also, new story, visit my profile for more info. It's a Naruto…finally…**

**Written: Unknown**

**Time: 7th period**

**Words: **

**POV: Aang describing being the Avatar. Much different than my other drabble like this.

* * *

**

**Forever Alive**

My hands are rough and coarse

With years of aging on them.

I've seen it all

The war, poverty, depression,

Everything.

I've lived for 100 years.

Maybe even longer,

But I've forgotten of that time before

Before I could remember.

I may be just a child,

But I am not.

112 years old would not be classified as a child.

I've seen it all in my life,

Whether or not I remember any of it.

* * *

**Please review. I'm in a mood where I could use some cheering up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once more, I have another poem I found under my very messy bed.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the show, Avatar.**

**And still in that same mood as before.**

**Written: Unknown**

**Time: 7th period**

**Words: 71**

**POV: Aang once more, dreading facing the Fire Lord.

* * *

**

**The Phoenix Rises**

The Phoenix rises,

And so does the sun once more.

Another day,

Another moment to learn all I can

Until night.

I look across the ocean now

From our small campsite it looks so large.

It's so big and beautiful and endless.

I wish the year were endless,

So I would never have to face the Fire Lord.

But no matter how hard I try to forget,

I know it's coming.

* * *

**Review, and don't forget to check out my new Naruto story, please.**


End file.
